


A Supernatural dream

by Shellock



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Crack, Destiel - Freeform, Drugs, Fluff, Gen, Mention of sex, SEE THE NOTE AT THE END OF THE WORK FOR WARNINGS, Team Free Will being badass good guys, and drug using, but it's surprisingly organised for a dream, but more like, but not between these characters, but not how you probably think, but only if you want it to be there, criminals, especially compared to the ones I usually have, i think, if you don't then there isn't, maybe with a lil, ps they include spoilers, teenager!Sam, teenager!castiel, teenager!dean, there's maybe some, this thing is just I dream I had the other day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 16:56:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4487442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shellock/pseuds/Shellock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team Free Will goes to summer camp. They relax, play board games with the others and enjoy summer. Nothing can go wrong, right? Even if Dean has a little bad feeling. Instead of worrying, he should enjoy that he won the last three rounds of the game they are playing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>~ <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4495017">MAGYAR VERZIÓ</a> ~</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Supernatural dream

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry-not-sorry for the title
> 
> So I had this dream the other day and wrote it down after waking up bc I wanted to tell it to my friends. But then it came out kinda well written, so I posted it on my tumblr. Now that it's beta'd I post it here too, because why not?
> 
> beta'd by [Fantazy-Mad](http://fantazy-mad.deviantart.com/)  
> translated by no one bc I wrote it in english. ~~Yeyy, be proud of me with me~~

Last night -or rather this morning- I had a dream about teen Cas and Dean.  
They were in a summer camp.  
While they were playing some board game with the others, a van came and the driver told Dean to get in the vehicle because he earned a special trip. Dean looked at the leader of the camp and the leader just nodded and said everything was alright and he knew the driver and then the other kids nodded and laughed and said he should go because it was a cool trip. So Dean got in the van but before this he looked at Cas, to know what his friend thought. They were both unsure about Dean going away with that stranger and Dean had a bad feeling.  
But as I said he got in the van anyway. Ten or twenty minutes into the ride the bad feeling still wouldn’t go away, so Dean called for a bathroom break.  
They stopped in the middle of nowhere, Dean went into a small 3 walled house near the road, while the driver was waiting in the car. For the time Dean entered the house he knew for sure he was in danger, so he wanted to leave a message for Sam and Cas -because he was sure Cas knew he needed them and they’d try to find him. But he had to pee really bad.  
So the plan was to take a pee and leave a message before the driver would notice anything. The house had a separated toilet on the right, next to it some urinals and next to the urinals another room -probably with a shower.  
In the room’s door was sitting a man and in the sepparated toilet was a couple. They were having sex. Very loudly. Dean took a pee, while tried to ignore his envirement and tried to figure out how to leave a message for Sam and Cas. After Dean had finished peeing he started looking for a phone.  
He looked into a box, then a bag then he fell unconsciously onto the floor. The bag was full of drugs. The last thing he saw was the driver coming in, anger radiating from him. _He found out about Dean’s plan._

* * *

 

When Dean woke up he was laying on his stomach on the ground. Before him was a tree and next to him was laying Castiel, trying to cover them with some leaves and a-  
‘Cas, you found me!’  
'Dean!’ whispered Cas ’ First of all, of course I found you. But we’re trying to be not noticeable. Yelling does not help! I swear sometimes I’d love to punch you in the face.’  
'What stoppes you?’  
'You’re too handsome to be punched in the face’  
Dean rested his head on some leaves and grinned. Not because what Castiel said, but because he was there.  
'Anyway, what’s the plan? And what are we doing? Did you catch that asshole? And where’s Sammy?’  
'We are catching that ‘asshole’. He should be here in a few minutes. Sam’s not far away from here, in case the man tries to run away. And he might have a partner.’  
'Awesome…’ of course he said it sarcastically 'Hey, Cas-  
He couldn’t finish the sentence because the driver and a red haired woman ran out of the house. They were running towards Sam though they didn’t know it at the moment.  
Dean and Cas started to run after them.  
'I’ll get the woman, you and Sam catch the driver!’ Cas yelled as the two criminals separeted.  
The woman was very fast, faster than Cas. But just a little bit. If he could use his wings it wouldn’t have been a problem to catch up with her. But he couldn’t, so he had to run.  
The woman was running like a cat. Elegant and fast, while Castiel was running like a dog.  
He had to climb fences, a few times balcons, but at least the dogs didn’t try to bite him, they did even seem to be on his side of the 'game’. It was probably because of his grace.  
Somewhere between trying to run around a pool without falling into it and climbing a fence Cas got a surprise from the criminal. It was some drug in a needle. He accidentaly put his hand into it.  
He felt the affect of it immadietly. It slowed him down, but because of his mojo just a tiny bit.  
He finally caught up with the woman. They were standing a couple of meters away from each other.  
She laughed, Castiel looked around confused. There were children standing around them. They helped Cas against the woman before (while he was climbing fences and stuff), but now they were staring at him with anger and disgust in their eyes. It was like the woman controlled them. -was she a demon?-  
A kid stood next to Cas and gave him another dose of drugs from a needle.  
'Now try to catch me with this in your system’ laughed the woman.  
Castiel’s only response was that he was an angel and could catch her with or without the drug anyway.  
The answer was eight other doses of drug into his vein. He felt dizzy and irritated. He didn’t like the feeling that came with the drug. But he didn’t give up. He could still controll his movements and he caught the woman.  
After the moment he put his hand around her arm she disappeard, but that didn’t mean she escaped.  
The children were back again into normal. Though the anger stayed. Now towards the woman, not towards Cas. They were angry at themselfs too because of betraying the angel.  
Cas smiled and told them it wasn’t their fault and everything was okay.  
He started to walk them home. On the next corner one of the kids’ father joined them. He was impressed by the things Castiel did.  
He was talking about how Castiel was the town’s hero as they crossed the road. A car was coming, but Cas held out a hand towards it and it stopped. As they continoud crossing the road, a van came. It was coming fast and would hit them, but Castiel held out another hand and the van stopped just like the car did.  
The said father couldn’t be more impressed and almost praised Castiel.  
Cas didn’t pay much attention to him. He just wanted to get back to Sam and Dean. He knew they were okay (two Winchesters against one drug dealer? bitch please), he just wanted to see them again because _it was summer_ and _they were supposed to rest._

**Author's Note:**

> **~WARNINGS~**
> 
> I think I mentioned everything in the tags that should be mentioned (let me know if I left out something). It has a happy end
> 
> **~o~**
> 
> * * *
> 
> I left out some details, and changed a little thing at the part where Cas was running after the woman* but besides that everything is written down as it happened in my sleep.
> 
> *in the dream he literally turned into a dog while they were running around in the gardens. ~~wtf~~


End file.
